Aqua Aura Quartz
Aqua Aura Quartz is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by AuraAquaDelure. She is an Elite Gem in Blue Diamond's Court, and the leader of Aqua Aura's Court. Appearance Aqua Aura has bright aqua skin and her hair its similar to Holly Blue's Hair. She has a powder aquamarine complexion. Her gemstone is embedded in her back. She wears a navy blue top with a high collar, a long dress with a great design and also a ribbon across her waist. Also she wears a pair of gloves. Personality She has a straight behavior like Holly Blue Agate, and is a natural leader. She's also matronly and methodical. Abilities Aqua Aura possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with moonstone they form spurrite * When fused with chalcedony they form kunzite * When fused with rubellite, , they form tanzanite * When fused with moonstone , chalcedony,and rubellite they form galaxy legrandite Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Aqua Aura possesses the ability to control water. ** Flight: She can create water wings using her hydrokinesis and fly. * Cryokinesis: Aqua Aura has the ability to create and manipulate ice and snow, combining her own cryokinetic abilities of freezing and the ability to control the pressure and molecular structure of water. History Aqua Aura is one of the strongest quartzes in Homeworld, but in the past there were 13 aura quartzes. They were Apple Aura, Rose Aura, Ruby Aura, Tanzine Aura, Tangerine Aura, Sunshine Aura, Cobalt Aura, Opal Aura, Creativity Aura, Flame Aura, Angel Aura and Rainbow Aura. They were hunted in secret by Aqua Aura and her court, now they resides in bubbles in a secret base far away from Homeworld. Gemology Gemstone Information * Though not created through a natural process, the synergy of the quartz and gold combine to bring about a new crystal of intense energy and power. * Aqua Aura can enhance communications of all kinds. * It can help one both speak and see the truth. * Because of bringing energies of truth in, this crystal is used to enhance speaking, whether in a small group or a larger public group. * Aqua Aura is called both a success stone and an abundance stone. It is said to attract success to all who use or carry it, and help them understand that it is indeed success. * Aqua Aura can bring prosperity, even possibly wealth. * Aqua Aura is an outstanding tool for people wishing to increase their psychic skills and awareness. * Aqua Aura strengthens meditation which can enhance any psychic endeavors. * Aqua Aura is used to empower and enhance telepathy, clairaudience, clairvoyance, psychic healing, and automatic writing as well as other modalities. * The strength of Aqua Aura is also excellent protection from psychic attacks. It helps strengthen and heal the auric field which is a first line against negative psychic energy. It can protect against psychic "vampires", and other parasitic or draining negative energies. Gemstone Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Quartzes